I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manufacturing methods and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a universal joint using molding processes.
II. Description of Related Art
There are many different types of universal joints. Such universal joints typically drivingly connect a first and second axle together, but permit the axles to articulate relative to each other. For example, a universal joint is typically employed to drivingly connect an engine to the drive axles of small vehicles, such as golf carts.
The previously known universal joints typically comprise a hub having four axles extending outwardly from it. One end of a first elongated axle is then drivingly connected to two axially aligned axles by a yoke. Similarly, a second axle has one end connected by a second yoke to the other two stub axles. By this construction, rotation of one shaft results in rotation of the other shaft. However, the yokes together with the hub enable the axles to articulate relative to each other.
The previously known universal joints typically used forged or machined yokes in order to connect the hub to the respective axles. Likewise, the hub was also machined so that the overall manufacturing expense to construct both the yokes and the hub was expensive and significantly added to the overall cost of the universal joint. Furthermore, since the yokes and the hub were separately manufactured, it was oftentimes necessary to construct the yoke as a multi-piece construction in order to permit assembly of the yokes to the hub. This also increased the overall cost of the universal joint.